A Simple Design
by Spiritual Garden
Summary: They never thought to see each other again, yet fate thought differently.
1. Teardrops

**Title: A Simple Design  
**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Me ish not own. Ish Belong to Miasashi Kisimoto.  
**

**Summary: They never thought to see each other again, yet fate thought differently.  
**

Tenten stared out the glass wall behind her desk that gave her a wonderful view of Suna. She looked at the glass frame she held in her hands, the one when she and her ex had been so happy back in high school. High school...It seemed so long ago, so distant now.  
"Where did you go Neji?" she whispered hoarsely. " Why was I such a fool?"

-x-

As Hyuuga Neji also stared out the glass window behind his desk that gave him of Konoha, he sneezed. "Shit...Maybe I'm getting a cold."

"Neji-niisan!" yelled a teenage girl that burst through the maple double doors o his office. She was crying.

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling at her. "What's wrong Hanabi? Did Gaara break up with you again?"

"Yes!" Hanabi choked out. She was 18, and only reacted emotionally towards nothing but her long-time boyfriend, Gaara. "He wanted to see Chamuya, that bitch I told you about!"

Neji tossed a tissue box at Hanabi, who caught it expertly. He had a whole closet full of tissue boxes, stacked neatly for these occasions. He had a new one on his desk every week, just waiting for his younger cousin crying through the doors.

"I've been telling you for three years, Hanabi. If he makes you this unhappy, dump him."

Hanabi had regained her composture...er, sort of. She was now smiling like a dope. "He makes me happy beyond belief though..."

"...I have to..work now..." Neji said, once again appalled at his cousin's lack of common sense when it came to Gaara.

"Okay!" Hanabi smiled cheerfully as she ran out the door.

"Finally..."muttered Neji, looking back at the sketch of the house he was designing for a newly-wed couple.

-x-

Hanabi smirked sneakily as she held the box of tissues and walked calmly to the main lobby. It had all been a lie. She and Gaara had never had a fight, at least, not today. Gaara was a good match for her, and Gaara knew it as well. They only fought once a month. For two years, she had lied about her fights with Gaara (With his permission, of course.) to have an excuse to sneak into Neji's office and record his moods since he and Tenten had broken up in high school.  
A tall boy with red hair and dark green eyes greeted her as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Did it go well, Hanabi?" he asked, taking notice of her cheerful mood.

"Yes, Ga-kun. It did." Hanabi smiled as she give him a small kiss on the cheek. "Neji seems to be very moody today."

"Don't call me that." he smirked, ruffling her hair.

"Hey!" Hanabi whacked his head with her palm lightly. "Hands off the hair!"

The receptionist chuckled as she watched the two lovebirds. Every week, she observed their relationship, happy that her younger brother was in love, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Gaara seems to be in a good mood today." observed her co-worker, Tsuchi Kin. "He's usually not that happy, is he Temari?"

Temari smiled. "Only when his beloved Hanabi-chan is. Heck, he calls her Chanyu, and that's not even a word. And you know how he is about made-up words..."

-x-

It was now twelve at night. Tenten was on the futon in her study and stared at the sketchbook in front of her. The page was still blank. She screamed in anger.

Why couldn't she design anything?! What was this? Her sketchbook was wet, drops of water were falling on it slowly. Tenten looked up at the ceiling. What? Her cheeks were wet.

"Wha..?" Tenten smiled sadly in recognition. "I'm crying..I haven't cried in such a long time. I forgot how painful it was."

Tenten had not cried in three years, not since Neji had broken up with her. The 21-year-old woman closed her eyes and more tears escaped. For the first time in a long time, she really cried.

-x-

Oh god. Tenten stared at herself in the mirror. After the night on the futon, she had not slept well. It wasn't that the futon was uncomfortable, in fact, it was more comfortable than her bed when she still lived in Konoha. But the fact that she had spent the night on a futon was not helping her face. Especially the bags under her eyes. If the people at the company saw her like this, she would lose the respect they had for her. She had no choice.

"I don't wanna call in sick!" Tenten wailed.

Yamanaka Ino, whom was one of her best friends, was also Tenten's business partner in the fashion world also lived with her. Because, let's face it, Tenten's mansion was too big for her to live in it alone.

"Whas wrong?" Ino muttered groggily. "You looks awful..."

Tenten whirled around. "INO! Hide those bags under my eyes. I can't go to work like this!"

Ino perked up immediately. Fashion might've been her job, but make-up was her hobby. "Tenten," she said, "When I'm done with you, you'll look like a 16-year-old. Even though you only look like a 17-year-old when you're 21."

-x-

"Hanabi..." Gaara began. "Your cousin hates me. He thinks I'm breaking your heart."

"What the hell?" Hanabi asked. "No, he doesn't Ga-kun."

"I ate dinner with him, your sister, and you last night. He was glaring at me through the whole meal..."

Hanabi held up a pair of earrings to her already pierced ears. "Hey, do you like these? We hafta go to that christmas party at Neji's company tomorrow night. It's a big event. Even Ino's coming from Suna just for this. She's bringing a friend. Neji approved it."

Gaara looked at the earrings. "If you're wearing that red dress, you should. I don't like these earrings with your blue dress..."

**Cookies for reviews! -leaves plate of cookies-**


	2. Friendships

**Title: A Simple Design  
**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Me ish not own. Ish Belong to Miasashi Kisimoto.  
**

**Summary: They never thought to see each other again, yet fate thought differently.**

Tenten looked out the window quite cheerfully. "You did an awesome job. The bags don't show."

Ino looked at Tenten carefully. "Yup!"

Tenten called to their chauffeur,Kankuro. "Thanks for driving us to Konoha, Kankuro. I forgot about that Christmas party we have to go to..."

Ino smiled and said casually. "We'll be staying with my parents.Shika-kun will arrive tonight."

"Which means I'll have to watch you make-out." Tenten shuddered. "Gross."

"Oh find something to do in Konoha. Have a few dates, break a few hearts." Ino murmured slyly. Her cell phone rang. "Shika-kun? Hi honey! I didn't expect you to call! Are we still on for our date tonight?"

Tenten rubbed her temple. This was going to be a bitch of a ride...

-x-

Neji glanced nonchantly at the chart Sakura had presented. It even had names of all the guests in Sakura's curly handwriting.

Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Kiba...Those were okay. Sasuke, Temari, Kin, Gaara, Hinata, Hanabi...They were okay too. Kankuro, Naruto, Sai, Lee...They were alright as well. What? Neji looked at the name again. Was it possible that Sakura had misheard Ino? Why was Tonton on the guest list?

"...I thought Tonton was Shizune-san's pet pig..."

-x-

"Sorry, Gaara! I'm buying a new dress for this!" Hanabi reached for a pair of gorgeous dangly ruby earrings. "Ooh! How about this?"

Gaara was glancing at a flirty bloodred red dress that flared out at the hem and was meant to end just below the knees. He gestured to it. "I like that one."

Hanabi glanced at it. "It's trampy. Chamuya-teme would wear that. I'm the cousin of the house designer and heir of the Hyuuga fortune. I'm not a slut."

"It's a dress! Who cares if it's trampy or not?" Gaara muttered.

Hanabi have picked up dangly emerald earrings. "Ooh!" A emerald green halter dress that flared at the sides caught her eye. "These earrings would look perfect with that dress!"

-x-

Neji was currently at home, staring at the TV. Was it actually possible he was going blind?

_"And, we can now confirm that the rumors of Tenten, the gorgeous designer, is back in Konoha are true."_

A close-up of Tenten walking past a clothing store nonchalantly appeared on the TV screen.

_"If possible, she's definitely prettier than the last time she was in Konoha, three years ago. Look at her face! I swear, this twenty-one year old woman looks no older than a sixteen-year old!"_

Neji closed his eyes, his expression painful.

Hinata reached over to rest her hand on his arm. "Nii-san?"

Hanabi smirked silently. "Tenten's gotten so much prettier!" she chirped cheerfully. "I'm gonna go track her down, she if she'll tell me who did her hair."

"It looks the same." Neji muttered.

"Uh, n-no it d-doesn't. Her hair h-has been c-crimped b-by an e-expert hairstylist." Hinata pointed a finger at the screen. "S-see?"

Neji opened one eye. "It's still in buns."

"B-but some t-tendrils are loose, m-meaning it's that way i-intentionally. The t-tendrils are c-curly, but it d-doesn't look like a p-perm. I-it's probably t-temporary, and most l-likely for a s-special occasion."

Neji opened the other eye. "I suppose you're right."

"Hinata, we should probably get going." he glanced at the screen. "They're right though, Neji. Tenten does look prettier."Sasuke said softly."OW!"

Hinata had whacked him with her purse. "I don't care if it's my best friend: You belong to me!"

Neji stared, wide-eyed. "She actually spoke a sentence without stuttering!"

"Oh. My. God." Hanabi's jaw dropped.

"W-what?"Hinata asked with an adorable confused look.

Sasuke regained his composure and grabbed Hinata's arm with a wolfish smile. "Let's go Hinata."

"H-hai Sasuke-kun."

Neji was still in a slight state of shock. Hinata had actually spoke without stuttering, Tenten was most likely back in Konoha while he had no idea if her stay was permanent. Would this day continue to hand out miracles?

-x-

"Nani?!" shouted Tenten. "What the fuck?! Hinata?!"

"T-tenten?" stuttered Hinata softly, as she held Sasuke's arm.

"What the hell?!" screamed Ino. "Forehead?!"

Sakura dropped her shopping bags, shocked. "Pig?!"

Insert a tearful reunion while Sai, Shikamaru, and Sasuke felt like accessories.

"Oh my god!" screeched Ino and Sakura as they hugged each other. "Where've you been? How's your job?"

Tenten hugged Hinata silently as tears of joy slid down her cheeks." I've missed you so much."

Hinata was crying as well. "Me too!"

"Girls are so emotional." muttered Shikamaru, running a hand through his hair, which had been let down as a treat for Ino.

Tenten smiled through her tears. "I shouldn't be crying, the tears would ruin my outfit."

"I'd n-never imagine y-you'd say t-that." Hinata smiled as well.

An idea struck the four of them at the same time.

**"Let's go shopping!"**

Sai, Sasuke, and Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"So..."Shikamaru said, eyeing the other two uncomfortably.

"Wanna ditch 'em and go catch a movie?"Sai offered.

"Sure, why not?" shrugged Sasuke. "They only need us to carry bags anyway. "

"Yeah, I can't imagine _why_ though." Shikamaru muttered," When Ino gets mad, I've seen her take out five **guys** in three hits."

"Sakura too." Sai muttered.

"Let's just go." Sasuke sighed, tugging at his black locks.

**I wonder what will be in store for the guys when the girls realize they're gone...I still gave Hinata the stutter, it was so cute. ..See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
